opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
SANDANISTA TO HEAD UN GENERAL ASSEMBLY IN 2009
by Jaxhawk Saturday, June 07, 2008 ANOTHER REASON TO NOT RELY ON THE UN New York, Jun. 5, 2008 (CWNews.com) - "A Maryknoll priest who was a leading figure in Nicaragua's leftist government during the 1980s has been elected president of the UN general assembly. Miguel D'Escoto Brockmann, who was foreign minister of Nicaragua from 1979 to 1990, will succeed Macedonia's Srgjan Kerim in September, holding the position for a year. The president of the UN General Assembly ordinarily does not command media attention, but D'Escoto, with his penchant for controversy, may be an exception to that rule. D'Escoto, the son of a Nicaraguan diplomat, was a key figure in the rise of the Sandinista party in Nicaragua. He defied instructions from the Vatican when he became foreign minister for the leftist Sandinista regime, which clashed frequently with the country's Catholi Church leadership. In public remarks after he was elected, D'Escoto said that he would not use his UN position to continue his long history of public attacks on the US. Nevertheless he condemned "acts of aggression, such as those occurring in Iraq and Afghanistan." At times like these the words of John Bolton ring true. The November 15, 2005 Washington Times article "Can the U.S. find a substitute for the U.N.?" noted that Bolton advocates "a revolution of reform" at the UN. Specifically, he called for: The five permanent members of the UN Security Council to work more closely to craft powerful resolutions and make sure they are enforced, and to address the underlying causes of conflicts, rather than turning them over to the Secretariat and special envoys; A focus on administrative skills in choosing the next secretary-general; and A more credible and responsible Human Rights Commission. With the election of a 75 year old radical activist "priest" being elected to head the General Assembly, it would appear that the UN is home to radical leftists more than it is as was intended when founded, an instrument of Peace! THE LEFTIST BLOGGS DESCRIBE BROCKMAN'S ELECTION THUSLY. Nicaragua, "An outspoken member of the new anti-imperialist bloc in the western hemisphere, last month won the backing of the 33-member Latin American and Caribbean group at the UN for presidency of the General Assembly—nearly assuring it of election to the one-year post in June. The man Nicaragua has put forward to be the new GA president this fall is Rev. Miguel D'Escoto Brockmann, a Catholic priest who was foreign minister of the Sandinista government from 1979 to 1990 and last year became a foreign affairs adviser to Daniel Ortega, the first Sandinista president, when he returned to office. President Ortega this fall addressed the opening of the General Assembly, railing against "the tyranny of global imperialistic capitalism" and calling the United States "the most gigantic and powerful dictatorship that has existed in all the history of humanity." He asked what right the country that dropped atom bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki had to judge the nuclear ambitions of North Korea and Iran". And we contribute money to support this anti-American cabal __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: June 7, 2008 Category: June 2008 Category: UN Opinions Category: SANDANISTAS Opinions Category: GENERAL ASSEMBLY Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.